


#time for change 2k17

by CheckersPalace



Series: Texting Shenanigans ft. Avengers [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Group chat, Pi, Texting, changing usernames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 15:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10994052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheckersPalace/pseuds/CheckersPalace
Summary: Texting Shenanigans ft AvengersIron ore:in other newsIron ore:you have 1 min to change your names backimallama:or…Iron ore:or you'll regret not changing itCapin Steeben:i'll take my chances





	#time for change 2k17

**Author's Note:**

> :)

**Hawkass changed name to wtactualf**

**Iron ore** : wtf clint

 **wtactualf** : you forgot 'actual'

**HERCULES MULLIGAN changed name to less smash more pillow fights**

**Iron ore** : BRUCEY BEAR YOU TOO

**imacat changed name to imallama**

**imallama** : if you say One word stark

**THOR SON OF ODIN changed name to I LIKE WARM HUGS**

**Spangles changed name to Capin Steeben**

**Iron ore** : WHY IS EVERYONE CHANGING USERNAMES

 **Iron ore** : I DON'T APPROVE STOP THIS

 **wtactualf** : change is god!

 **wtactualf** : **good

 **less smash more pillow fights** : embrace the change

 **Iron ore** : I REFUSE

 **I LIKE WARM HUGS** : AYE AS THE ALLFATHER SAYS:

 **imallama** : …

 **less smash more pillow fights** : …

 **wtactualf** : …

 **Capin Steeben** : yes thor?

 **I LIKE WARM HUGS** : I DO NOT QUITE RECALL WHAT HE SAID

 **I LIKE WARM HUGS** : BUT BELIEVE ME WHEN I SAY THAT IT WAS INSPIRING

 **I LIKE WARM HUGS** : HOWEVER NOT INSPIRING ENOUGH FOR ME TO REMEMBER AFTER SEVERAL HUNDRED YEARS

 **Iron ore** : i'll take your word for it

 **wtactualf** : wait how old are you? Several Hundred years?

 **I LIKE WARM HUGS** : MY JANE HAS INFORMED ME THAT IT IS RUDE TO ASK WOMEN THEIR AGES SO I WILL DECLINE TO ANSWER

 **less smash more pillow fights** : …

 **Iron ore** : yeah clint! apologize immediately!

 **wtactualf** : i'm sorry?

 **I LIKE WARM HUGS** : I FEAR I CANNOT ACCEPT YOUR APOLOGY AS YOU AREN'T SINCERE

 **I LIKE WARM HUGS** : SUCH A GRIEVANCE IS USUALLY PAID WITH THE OFFERING OF ONES CHILD

 **wtactualf** : …

 **wtactualf** : well since i don't plan on having kids go ahead

 **Capin Steeben** : CLINTON

 **wtactualf** : i'm gay af and i would make a terrible father

 **Capin Steeben** : we're talking about this later

 **wtactualf** : dammit

 **Iron ore** : in other news

 **Iron ore** : you have 1 min to change your names back

 **imallama** : or…

 **Iron ore** : or you'll regret not changing it

 **Capin Steeben** : i'll take my chances

 **imallama** : same @capin

 **wtactualf** : #time for change 2K17

 **I LIKE WARM HUGS** : NAY I'M AFRAID I HAVE TO IGNORE SUCH A WARNING FOR I VERY MUCH LIKE MY NEW NAME

 **less smash more pillow fights** : well ihaveapotentiallyexplosivethinginthelabsobye

 **Iron ore** : you can't say i didn't warn you

 **Iron ore changed name to 3.141592653589793238462643383279502884197169399375105820974944592307816406286 208998628034825342117067982148086513282306647093844609550582231725359408128481 117450284102701938521105559644622948954930381964428810975665933446128475648233 786783165271201909145648566923460348610454326648213393607260249141273724587006 606315588174881520920962829254091715364367892590360011330530548820466521384146 951941511609433057270365759591953092186117381932611793105118548074462379962749 567351885752724891227938183011949129833673362440656643086021394946395224737190 702179860943702770539217176293176752384674818467669405132000568127145263560827 785771342757789609173637178721468440901224953430146549585371050792279689258923 542019956112129021960864034418159813629774771309960518707211349999998372978049 951059731732816096318595024459455346908302642522308253344685035261931188171010 003137838752886587533208381420617177669147303598253490428755468731159562863882 353787593751957781857780532171226806613001927876611195909216420198938095257201 065485863278865936153381827968230301952035301852968995773622599413891249721775 283479131515574857242454150695950829533116861727855889075098381754637464939319 255060400927701671139009848824012858361603563707660104710181942955596198946767 837449448255379774726847104047534646208046684259069491293313677028989152104752 162056966024058038150193511253382430035587640247496473263914199272604269922796 782354781636009341721641219924586315030286182974555706749838505494588586926995 690927210797509302955321165344987202755960236480665499119881834797753566369807 426542527862551818417574672890977772793800081647060016145249192173217214772350 141441973568548161361157352552133475741849468438523323907394143334547762416862 518983569485562099219222184272550254256887671790494601653466804988627232791786 085784383827967976681454100953883786360950680064225125205117392984896084128488 626945604241965285022210661186306744278622039194945047123713786960956364371917 287467764657573962413890865832645995813390478027590099465764078951269468398352 595709825822620522489407726719478268482601476990902640136394437455305068203496 252451749399651431429809190659250937221696461515709858387410597885959772975498 930161753928468138268683868942774155991855925245953959431049972524680845987273 644695848653836736222626099124608051243884390451244136549762780797715691435997 700129616089441694868555848406353422072225828488648158456028506016842739452267 467678895252138522549954666727823986456596116354886230577456498035593634568174 324112515076069479451096596094025228879710893145669136867228748940560101503308 617928680920874760917824938589009714909675985261365549781893129784821682998948 722658804857564014270477555132379641451523746234364542858444795265867821051141 354735739523113427166102135969536231442952484937187110145765403590279934403742 007310578539062198387447808478489683321445713868751943506430218453191048481005 370614680674919278191197939952061419663428754440643745123718192179998391015919 561814675142691239748940907186494231961567945208095146550225231603881930142093 762137855956638937787083039069792077346722182562599661501421503068038447734549 202605414665925201497442850732518666002132434088190710486331734649651453905796 268561005508106658796998163574736384052571459102897064140110971206280439039759 515677157700420337869936007230558763176359421873125147120532928191826186125867 321579198414848829164470609575270695722091756711672291098169091528017350671274 858322287183520935396572512108357915136988209144421006751033467110314126711136 990865851639831501970165151168517143765761835155650884909989859982387345528331 635507647918535893226185489632132933089857064204675259070915481416549859461637 180270981994309924488957571282890592323326097299712084433573265489382391193259 746366730583604142813883032038249037589852437441702913276561809377344403070746 921120191302033038019762110110044929321516084244485963766983895228684783123552 658213144957685726243344189303968642624341077322697802807318915441101044682325 271620105265227211166039666557309254711055785376346682065310989652691862056476 931257058635662018558100729360659876486117910453348850346113657686753249441668 039626579787718556084552965412665408530614344431858676975145661406800700237877 659134401712749470420562230538994561314071127000407854733269939081454664645880 797270826683063432858785698305235808933065757406795457163775254202114955761581 400250126228594130216471550979259230990796547376125517656751357517829666454779 174501129961489030463994713296210734043751895735961458901938971311179042978285 647503203198691514028708085990480109412147221317947647772622414254854540332157 185306142288137585043063321751829798662237172159160771669254748738986654949450 114654062843366393790039769265672146385306736096571209180763832716641627488880 078692560290228472104031721186082041900042296617119637792133757511495950156604 963186294726547364252308177036751590673502350728354056704038674351362222477158 915049530984448933309634087807693259939780541934144737744184263129860809988868 741326047215695162396586457302163159819319516735381297416772947867242292465436 680098067692823828068996400482435403701416314965897940924323789690706977942236 250822168895738379862300159377647165122893578601588161755782973523344604281512 627203734314653197777416031990665541876397929334419521541341899485444734567383 162499341913181480927777103863877343177207545654532207770921201905166096280490 926360197598828161332316663652861932668633606273567630354477628035045077723554 710585954870279081435624014517180624643626794561275318134078330336254232783944 975382437205835311477119926063813346776879695970309833913077109870408591337464 144282277263465947047458784778720192771528073176790770715721344473060570073349 243693113835049316312840425121925651798069411352801314701304781643788518529092 854520116583934196562134914341595625865865570552690496520985803385072242648293 972858478316305777756068887644624824685792603953527734803048029005876075825104 747091643961362676044925627420420832085661190625454337213153595845068772460290 161876679524061634252257719542916299193064553779914037340432875262888963995879 475729174642635745525407909145135711136941091193932519107602082520261879853188 770584297259167781314969900901921169717372784768472686084900337702424291651300 500516832336435038951702989392233451722013812806965011784408745196012122859937 162313017114448464090389064495444006198690754851602632750529834918740786680881 833851022833450850486082503930213321971551843063545500766828294930413776552793 975175461395398468339363830474611996653858153842056853386218672523340283087112 328278921250771262946322956398989893582116745627010218356462201349671518819097 303811980049734072396103685406643193950979019069963955245300545058068550195673 022921913933918568034490398205955100226353536192041994745538593810234395544959 778377902374216172711172364343543947822181852862408514006660443325888569867054 315470696574745855033232334210730154594051655379068662733379958511562578432298 827372319898757141595781119635833005940873068121602876496286744604774649159950 549737425626901049037781986835938146574126804925648798556145372347867330390468 838343634655379498641927056387293174872332083760112302991136793862708943879936 201629515413371424892830722012690147546684765357616477379467520049075715552781 965362132392640616013635815590742202020318727760527721900556148425551879253034 351398442532234157623361064250639049750086562710953591946589751413103482276930 624743536325691607815478181152843667957061108615331504452127473924544945423682 886061340841486377670096120715124914043027253860764823634143346235189757664521 641376796903149501910857598442391986291642193994907236234646844117394032659184 044378051333894525742399508296591228508555821572503107125701266830240292952522 011872676756220415420516184163484756516999811614101002996078386909291603028840 026910414079288621507842451670908700069928212066041837180653556725253256753286 129104248776182582976515795984703562226293486003415872298053498965022629174878 820273420922224533985626476691490556284250391275771028402799806636582548892648 802545661017296702664076559042909945681506526530537182941270336931378517860904 070866711496558343434769338578171138645587367812301458768712660348913909562009 939361031029161615288138437909904231747336394804575931493140529763475748119356 709110137751721008031559024853090669203767192203322909433467685142214477379393 751703443661991040337511173547191855046449026365512816228824462575916333039107 225383742182140883508657391771509682887478265699599574490661758344137522397096 834080053559849175417381883999446974867626551658276584835884531427756879002909 517028352971634456212964043523117600665101241200659755851276178583829204197484 423608007193045761893234922927965019875187212726750798125547095890455635792122 103334669749923563025494780249011419521238281530911407907386025152274299581807 247162591668545133312394804947079119153267343028244186041426363954800044800267 049624820179289647669758318327131425170296923488962766844032326092752496035799 646925650493681836090032380929345958897069536534940603402166544375589004563288 225054525564056448246515187547119621844396582533754388569094113031509526179378 002974120766514793942590298969594699556576121865619673378623625612521632086286 922210327488921865436480229678070576561514463204692790682120738837781423356282 360896320806822246801224826117718589638140918390367367222088832151375560037279 839400415297002878307667094447456013455641725437090697939612257142989467154357 846878861444581231459357198492252847160504922124247014121478057345510500801908 699603302763478708108175450119307141223390866393833952942578690507643100638351 983438934159613185434754649556978103829309716465143840700707360411237359984345 225161050702705623526601276484830840761183013052793205427462865403603674532865 105706587488225698157936789766974220575059683440869735020141020672358502007245 225632651341055924019027421624843914035998953539459094407046912091409387001264 560016237428802109276457931065792295524988727584610126483699989225695968815920 560010165525637567856672279661988578279484885583439751874454551296563443480396 642055798293680435220277098429423253302257634180703947699415979159453006975214 829336655566156787364005366656416547321704390352132954352916941459904160875320 186837937023488868947915107163785290234529244077365949563051007421087142613497 459561513849871375704710178795731042296906667021449863746459528082436944578977 233004876476524133907592043401963403911473202338071509522201068256342747164602 433544005152126693249341967397704159568375355516673027390074972973635496453328 886984406119649616277344951827369558822075735517665158985519098666539354948106 887320685990754079234240230092590070173196036225475647894064754834664776041146 323390565134330684495397907090302346046147096169688688501408347040546074295869 913829668246818571031887906528703665083243197440477185567893482308943106828702 722809736248093996270607472645539925399442808113736943388729406307926159599546 262462970706259484556903471197299640908941805953439325123623550813494900436427 852713831591256898929519642728757394691427253436694153236100453730488198551706 594121735246258954873016760029886592578662856124966552353382942878542534048308 330701653722856355915253478445981831341129001999205981352205117336585640782648 494276441137639386692480311836445369858917544264739988228462184490087776977631 279572267265556259628254276531830013407092233436577916012809317940171859859993 384923549564005709955856113498025249906698423301735035804408116855265311709957 089942732870925848789443646005041089226691783525870785951298344172953519537885 534573742608590290817651557803905946408735061232261120093731080485485263572282 576820341605048466277504500312620080079980492548534694146977516493270950493463 938243222718851597405470214828971117779237612257887347718819682546298126868581 705074027255026332904497627789442362167411918626943965067151577958675648239939 176042601763387045499017614364120469218237076488783419689686118155815873606293 860381017121585527266830082383404656475880405138080163363887421637140643549556 186896411228214075330265510042410489678352858829024367090488711819090949453314 421828766181031007354770549815968077200947469613436092861484941785017180779306 810854690009445899527942439813921350558642219648349151263901280383200109773868 066287792397180146134324457264009737425700735921003154150893679300816998053652 027600727749674584002836240534603726341655425902760183484030681138185510597970 566400750942608788573579603732451414678670368809880609716425849759513806930944 940151542222194329130217391253835591503100333032511174915696917450271494331515 588540392216409722910112903552181576282328318234254832611191280092825256190205 263016391147724733148573910777587442538761174657867116941477642144111126358355 387136101102326798775641024682403226483464176636980663785768134920453022408197 278564719839630878154322116691224641591177673225326433568614618654522268126887 268445968442416107854016768142080885028005414361314623082102594173756238994207 571362751674573189189456283525704413354375857534269869947254703165661399199968 262824727064133622217892390317608542894373393561889165125042440400895271983787 386480584726895462438823437517885201439560057104811949884239060613695734231559 079670346149143447886360410318235073650277859089757827273130504889398900992391 350337325085598265586708924261242947367019390772713070686917092646254842324074 855036608013604668951184009366860954632500214585293095000090715105823626729326 453738210493872499669933942468551648326113414611068026744663733437534076429402 668297386522093570162638464852851490362932019919968828517183953669134522244470 804592396602817156551565666111359823112250628905854914509715755390024393153519 090210711945730024388017661503527086260253788179751947806101371500448991721002 220133501310601639154158957803711779277522597874289191791552241718958536168059 474123419339842021874564925644346239253195313510331147639491199507285843065836 193536932969928983791494193940608572486396883690326556436421664425760791471086 998431573374964883529276932822076294728238153740996154559879825989109371712621 828302584811238901196822142945766758071865380650648702613389282299497257453033 283896381843944770779402284359883410035838542389735424395647555684095224844554 139239410001620769363684677641301781965937997155746854194633489374843912974239 143365936041003523437770658886778113949861647874714079326385873862473288964564 359877466763847946650407411182565837887845485814896296127399841344272608606187 245545236064315371011274680977870446409475828034876975894832824123929296058294 861919667091895808983320121031843034012849511620353428014412761728583024355983 003204202451207287253558119584014918096925339507577840006746552603144616705082 768277222353419110263416315714740612385042584598841990761128725805911393568960 143166828317632356732541707342081733223046298799280490851409479036887868789493 054695570307261900950207643349335910602454508645362893545686295853131533718386 826561786227363716975774183023986006591481616404944965011732131389574706208847 480236537103115089842799275442685327797431139514357417221975979935968525228574 526379628961269157235798662057340837576687388426640599099350500081337543245463 596750484423528487470144354541957625847356421619813407346854111766883118654489 377697956651727966232671481033864391375186594673002443450054499539974237232871 249483470604406347160632583064982979551010954183623503030945309733583446283947 630477564501500850757894954893139394489921612552559770143685894358587752637962 559708167764380012543650237141278346792610199558522471722017772370041780841942 394872540680155603599839054898572354674564239058585021671903139526294455439131 663134530893906204678438778505423939052473136201294769187497519101147231528932 677253391814660730008902776896311481090220972452075916729700785058071718638105 496797310016787085069420709223290807038326345345203802786099055690013413718236 837099194951648960075504934126787643674638490206396401976668559233565463913836 318574569814719621084108096188460545603903845534372914144651347494078488442377 217515433426030669883176833100113310869042193903108014378433415137092435301367 763108491351615642269847507430329716746964066653152703532546711266752246055119 958183196376370761799191920357958200759560530234626775794393630746305690108011 494271410093913691381072581378135789400559950018354251184172136055727522103526 803735726527922417373605751127887218190844900617801388971077082293100279766593 583875890939568814856026322439372656247277603789081445883785501970284377936240 782505270487581647032458129087839523245323789602984166922548964971560698119218 658492677040395648127810217991321741630581055459880130048456299765112124153637 451500563507012781592671424134210330156616535602473380784302865525722275304999 883701534879300806260180962381516136690334111138653851091936739383522934588832 255088706450753947395204396807906708680644509698654880168287434378612645381583 428075306184548590379821799459968115441974253634439960290251001588827216474500 682070419376158454712318346007262933955054823955713725684023226821301247679452 264482091023564775272308208106351889915269288910845557112660396503439789627825 001611015323516051965590421184494990778999200732947690586857787872098290135295 661397888486050978608595701773129815531495168146717695976099421003618355913877 781769845875810446628399880600616229848616935337386578773598336161338413385368 421197893890018529569196780455448285848370117096721253533875862158231013310387 766827211572694951817958975469399264219791552338576623167627547570354699414892 904130186386119439196283887054367774322427680913236544948536676800000106526248 547305586159899914017076983854831887501429389089950685453076511680333732226517 566220752695179144225280816517166776672793035485154204023817460892328391703275 425750867655117859395002793389592057668278967764453184040418554010435134838953 120132637836928358082719378312654961745997056745071833206503455664403449045362 756001125018433560736122276594927839370647842645676338818807565612168960504161 139039063960162022153684941092605387688714837989559999112099164646441191856827 700457424343402167227644558933012778158686952506949936461017568506016714535431 581480105458860564550133203758645485840324029871709348091055621167154684847780 394475697980426318099175642280987399876697323769573701580806822904599212366168 902596273043067931653114940176473769387351409336183321614280214976339918983548 487562529875242387307755955595546519639440182184099841248982623673771467226061 633643296406335728107078875816404381485018841143188598827694490119321296827158 884133869434682859006664080631407775772570563072940049294030242049841656547973 670548558044586572022763784046682337985282710578431975354179501134727362577408 021347682604502285157979579764746702284099956160156910890384582450267926594205 550395879229818526480070683765041836562094555434613513415257006597488191634135 955671964965403218727160264859304903978748958906612725079482827693895352175362 185079629778514618843271922322381015874445052866523802253284389137527384589238 442253547265309817157844783421582232702069028723233005386216347988509469547200 479523112015043293226628272763217790884008786148022147537657810581970222630971 749507212724847947816957296142365859578209083073323356034846531873029302665964 501371837542889755797144992465403868179921389346924474198509733462679332107268 687076806263991936196504409954216762784091466985692571507431574079380532392523 947755744159184582156251819215523370960748332923492103451462643744980559610330 799414534778457469999212859999939961228161521931488876938802228108300198601654 941654261696858678837260958774567618250727599295089318052187292461086763995891 614585505839727420980909781729323930106766386824040111304024700735085782872462 713494636853181546969046696869392547251941399291465242385776255004748529547681 479546700705034799958886769501612497228204030399546327883069597624936151010243 655535223069061294938859901573466102371223547891129254769617600504797492806072 126803922691102777226102544149221576504508120677173571202718024296810620377657 883716690910941807448781404907551782038565390991047759414132154328440625030180 275716965082096427348414695726397884256008453121406593580904127113592004197598 513625479616063228873618136737324450607924411763997597461938358457491598809766 744709300654634242346063423747466608043170126005205592849369594143408146852981 505394717890045183575515412522359059068726487863575254191128887737176637486027 660634960353679470269232297186832771739323619200777452212624751869833495151019 864269887847171939664976907082521742336566272592844062043021411371992278526998 469884770232382384005565551788908766136013047709843861168705231055314916251728 373272867600724817298763756981633541507460883866364069347043720668865127568826 614973078865701568501691864748854167915459650723428773069985371390430026653078 398776385032381821553559732353068604301067576083890862704984188859513809103042 359578249514398859011318583584066747237029714978508414585308578133915627076035 639076394731145549583226694570249413983163433237897595568085683629725386791327 505554252449194358912840504522695381217913191451350099384631177401797151228378 546011603595540286440590249646693070776905548102885020808580087811577381719174 177601733073855475800605601433774329901272867725304318251975791679296996504146 070664571258883469797964293162296552016879730003564630457930884032748077181155 533090988702550520768046303460865816539487695196004408482065967379473168086415 645650530049881616490578831154345485052660069823093157776500378070466126470602 145750579327096204782561524714591896522360839664562410519551052235723973951288 181640597859142791481654263289200428160913693777372229998332708208296995573772 737566761552711392258805520189887620114168005468736558063347160373429170390798 639652296131280178267971728982293607028806908776866059325274637840539769184808 204102194471971386925608416245112398062011318454124478205011079876071715568315 407886543904121087303240201068534194723047666672174986986854707678120512473679 247919315085644477537985379973223445612278584329684664751333657369238720146472 367942787004250325558992688434959287612400755875694641370562514001179713316620 715371543600687647731867558714878398908107429530941060596944315847753970094398 839491443235366853920994687964506653398573888786614762944341401049888993160051 207678103588611660202961193639682134960750111649832785635316145168457695687109 002999769841263266502347716728657378579085746646077228341540311441529418804782 543876177079043000156698677679576090996693607559496515273634981189641304331166 277471233881740603731743970540670310967676574869535878967003192586625941051053 358438465602339179674926784476370847497833365557900738419147319886271352595462 518160434225372996286326749682405806029642114638643686422472488728343417044157 348248183330164056695966886676956349141632842641497453334999948000266998758881 593507357815195889900539512085351035726137364034367534714104836017546488300407 846416745216737190483109676711344349481926268111073994825060739495073503169019 731852119552635632584339099822498624067031076831844660729124874754031617969941 139738776589986855417031884778867592902607004321266617919223520938227878880988 633599116081923535557046463491132085918979613279131975649097600013996234445535 014346426860464495862476909434704829329414041114654092398834443515913320107739 441118407410768498106634724104823935827401944935665161088463125678529776973468 430306146241803585293315973458303845541033701091676776374276210213701354854450 926307190114731848574923318167207213727935567952844392548156091372812840633303 937356242001604566455741458816605216660873874804724339121295587776390696903707 882852775389405246075849623157436917113176134783882719416860662572103685132156 647800147675231039357860689611125996028183930954870905907386135191459181951029 732787557104972901148717189718004696169777001791391961379141716270701895846921 434369676292745910994006008498356842520191559370370101104974733949387788598941 743303178534870760322198297057975119144051099423588303454635349234982688362404 332726741554030161950568065418093940998202060999414021689090070821330723089662 119775530665918814119157783627292746156185710372172471009521423696483086410259 288745799932237495519122195190342445230753513380685680735446499512720317448719 540397610730806026990625807602029273145525207807991418429063884437349968145827 337207266391767020118300464819000241308350884658415214899127610651374153943565 721139032857491876909441370209051703148777346165287984823533829726013611098451 484182380812054099612527458088109948697221612852489742555551607637167505489617 301680961380381191436114399210638005083214098760459930932485102516829446726066 613815174571255975495358023998314698220361338082849935670557552471290274539776 214049318201465800802156653606776550878380430413431059180460680083459113664083 488740800574127258670479225831912741573908091438313845642415094084913391809684 025116399193685322555733896695374902662092326131885589158083245557194845387562 878612885900410600607374650140262782402734696252821717494158233174923968353013 617865367376064216677813773995100658952887742766263684183068019080460984980946 976366733566228291513235278880615776827815958866918023894033307644191240341202 231636857786035727694154177882643523813190502808701857504704631293335375728538 660588890458311145077394293520199432197117164223500564404297989208159430716701 985746927384865383343614579463417592257389858800169801475742054299580124295810 545651083104629728293758416116253256251657249807849209989799062003593650993472 158296517413579849104711166079158743698654122234834188772292944633517865385673 196255985202607294767407261676714557364981210567771689348491766077170527718760 119990814411305864557791052568430481144026193840232247093924980293355073184589 035539713308844617410795916251171486487446861124760542867343670904667846867027 409188101424971114965781772427934707021668829561087779440504843752844337510882 826477197854000650970403302186255614733211777117441335028160884035178145254196 432030957601869464908868154528562134698835544456024955666843660292219512483091 060537720198021831010327041783866544718126039719068846237085751808003532704718 565949947612424811099928867915896904956394762460842406593094862150769031498702 067353384834955083636601784877106080980426924713241000946401437360326564518456 679245666955100150229833079849607994988249706172367449361226222961790814311414 660941234159359309585407913908720832273354957208075716517187659944985693795623 875551617575438091780528029464200447215396280746360211329425591600257073562812 638733106005891065245708024474937543184149401482119996276453106800663118382376 163966318093144467129861552759820145141027560068929750246304017351489194576360 789352855505317331416457050499644389093630843874484783961684051845273288403234 520247056851646571647713932377551729479512613239822960239454857975458651745878 771331813875295980941217422730035229650808917770506825924882232215493804837145 478164721397682096332050830564792048208592047549985732038887639160199524091893 894557676874973085695595801065952650303626615975066222508406742889826590751063 756356996821151094966974458054728869363102036782325018232370845979011154847208 761821247781326633041207621658731297081123075815982124863980721240786887811450 165582513617890307086087019897588980745664395515741536319319198107057533663373 803827215279884935039748001589051942087971130805123393322190346624991716915094 854140187106035460379464337900589095772118080446574396280618671786101715674096 766208029576657705129120990794430463289294730615951043090222143937184956063405 618934251305726829146578329334052463502892917547087256484260034962961165413823 007731332729830500160256724014185152041890701154288579920812198449315699905918 201181973350012618772803681248199587707020753240636125931343859554254778196114 293516356122349666152261473539967405158499860355295332924575238881013620234762 466905581643896786309762736550472434864307121849437348530060638764456627218666 170123812771562137974614986132874411771455244470899714452288566294244023018479 120547849857452163469644897389206240194351831008828348024924908540307786387516 591130287395878709810077271827187452901397283661484214287170553179654307650453 432460053636147261818096997693348626407743519992868632383508875668359509726557 481543194019557685043724800102041374983187225967738715495839971844490727914196 584593008394263702087563539821696205532480321226749891140267852859967340524203 109179789990571882194939132075343170798002373659098537552023891164346718558290 685371189795262623449248339249634244971465684659124891855662958932990903523923 333364743520370770101084388003290759834217018554228386161721041760301164591878 053936744747205998502358289183369292233732399948043710841965947316265482574809 948250999183300697656936715968936449334886474421350084070066088359723503953234 017958255703601693699098867113210979889707051728075585519126993067309925070407 024556850778679069476612629808225163313639952117098452809263037592242674257559 989289278370474445218936320348941552104459726188380030067761793138139916205806 270165102445886924764924689192461212531027573139084047000714356136231699237169 484813255420091453041037135453296620639210547982439212517254013231490274058589 206321758949434548906846399313757091034633271415316223280552297297953801880162 859073572955416278867649827418616421878988574107164906919185116281528548679417 363890665388576422915834250067361245384916067413734017357277995634104332688356 950781493137800736235418007061918026732855119194267609122103598746924117283749 312616339500123959924050845437569850795704622266461900010350049018303415354584 283376437811198855631877779253720116671853954183598443830520376281944076159410 682071697030228515225057312609304689842343315273213136121658280807521263154773 060442377475350595228717440266638914881717308643611138906942027908814311944879 941715404210341219084709408025402393294294549387864023051292711909751353600092 197110541209668311151632870542302847007312065803262641711616595761327235156666 253667271899853419989523688483099930275741991646384142707798870887422927705389 122717248632202889842512528721782603050099451082478357290569198855546788607946 280537122704246654319214528176074148240382783582971930101788834567416781139895 475044833931468963076339665722672704339321674542182455706252479721997866854279 897799233957905758189062252547358220523642485078340711014498047872669199018643 882293230538231855973286978092225352959101734140733488476100556401824239219269 506208318381454698392366461363989101210217709597670490830508185470419466437131 229969235889538493013635657618610606222870559942337163102127845744646398973818 856674626087948201864748767272722206267646533809980196688368099415907577685263 986514625333631245053640261056960551318381317426118442018908885319635698696279 503673842431301133175330532980201668881748134298868158557781034323175306478498 321062971842518438553442762012823457071698853051832617964117857960888815032960 229070561447622091509473903594664691623539680920139457817589108893199211226007 392814916948161527384273626429809823406320024402449589445612916704950823581248 739179964864113348032475777521970893277226234948601504665268143987705161531702 669692970492831628550421289814670619533197026950721437823047687528028735412616 639170824592517001071418085480063692325946201900227808740985977192180515853214 739265325155903541020928466592529991435379182531454529059841581763705892790690 989691116438118780943537152133226144362531449012745477269573939348154691631162 492887357471882407150399500944673195431619385548520766573882513963916357672315 100555603726339486720820780865373494244011579966750736071115935133195919712094 896471755302453136477094209463569698222667377520994516845064362382421185353488 798939567318780660610788544000550827657030558744854180577889171920788142335113 866292966717964346876007704799953788338787034871802184243734211227394025571769 081960309201824018842705704609262256417837526526335832424066125331152942345796 556950250681001831090041124537901533296615697052237921032570693705109083078947 999900499939532215362274847660361367769797856738658467093667958858378879562594 646489137665219958828693380183601193236857855855819555604215625088365020332202 451376215820461810670519533065306060650105488716724537794283133887163139559690 583208341689847606560711834713621812324622725884199028614208728495687963932546 428534307530110528571382964370999035694888528519040295604734613113826387889755 178856042499874831638280404684861893818959054203988987265069762020199554841265 000539442820393012748163815853039643992547020167275932857436666164411096256633 730540921951967514832873480895747777527834422109107311135182804603634719818565 557295714474768255285786334934285842311874944000322969069775831590385803935352 135886007960034209754739229673331064939560181223781285458431760556173386112673 478074585067606304822940965304111830667108189303110887172816751957967534718853 722930961614320400638132246584111115775835858113501856904781536893813771847281 475199835050478129771859908470762197460588742325699582889253504193795826061621 184236876851141831606831586799460165205774052942305360178031335726326705479033 840125730591233960188013782542192709476733719198728738524805742124892118347087 662966720727232565056512933312605950577772754247124164831283298207236175057467 387012820957554430596839555568686118839713552208445285264008125202766555767749 596962661260456524568408613923826576858338469849977872670655519185446869846947 849573462260629421962455708537127277652309895545019303773216664918257815467729 200521266714346320963789185232321501897612603437368406719419303774688099929687 758244104787812326625318184596045385354383911449677531286426092521153767325886 672260404252349108702695809964759580579466397341906401003636190404203311357933 654242630356145700901124480089002080147805660371015412232889146572239314507607 167064355682743774396578906797268743847307634645167756210309860409271709095128 086309029738504452718289274968921210667008164858339553773591913695015316201890 888748421079870689911480466927065094076204650277252865072890532854856143316081 269300569378541786109696920253886503457718317668688592368148847527649846882194 973972970773718718840041432312763650481453112285099002074240925585925292610302 106736815434701525234878635164397623586041919412969769040526483234700991115424 260127343802208933109668636789869497799400126016422760926082349304118064382913 834735467972539926233879158299848645927173405922562074910530853153718291168163 721939518870095778818158685046450769934394098743351443162633031724774748689791 820923948083314397084067308407958935810896656477585990556376952523265361442478 023082681183103773588708924061303133647737101162821461466167940409051861526036 009252194721889091810733587196414214447865489952858234394705007983038853886083 103571930600277119455802191194289992272235345870756624692617766317885514435021 828702668561066500353105021631820601760921798468493686316129372795187307897263 735371715025637873357977180818487845886650433582437700414771041493492743845758 710715973155943942641257027096512510811554824793940359768118811728247215825010 949609662539339538092219559191818855267806214992317276316321833989693807561685 591175299845013206712939240414459386239880938124045219148483164621014738918251 010909677386906640415897361047643650006807710565671848628149637111883219244566 394581449148616550049567698269030891118568798692947051352481609174324301538368 470729289898284602223730145265567989862776796809146979837826876431159883210904 371561129976652153963546442086919756737000573876497843768628768179249746943842 746525631632300555130417422734164645512781278457777245752038654375428282567141 288583454443513256205446424101103795546419058116862305964476958705407214198521 210673433241075676757581845699069304604752277016700568454396923404171108988899 341635058515788735343081552081177207188037910404698306957868547393765643363197 978680367187307969392423632144845035477631567025539006542311792015346497792906 624150832885839529054263768766896880503331722780018588506973623240389470047189 761934734430843744375992503417880797223585913424581314404984770173236169471976 571535319775499716278566311904691260918259124989036765417697990362375528652637 573376352696934435440047306719886890196814742876779086697968852250163694985673 021752313252926537589641517147955953878427849986645630287883196209983049451987 439636907068276265748581043911223261879405994155406327013198989570376110532360 629867480377915376751158304320849872092028092975264981256916342500052290887264 692528466610466539217148208013050229805263783642695973370705392278915351056888 393811324975707133102950443034671598944878684711643832805069250776627450012200 352620370946602341464899839025258883014867816219677519458316771876275720050543 979441245990077115205154619930509838698254284640725554092740313257163264079293 418334214709041254253352324802193227707535554679587163835875018159338717423606 155117101312352563348582036514614187004920570437201826173319471570086757853933 607862273955818579758725874410254207710547536129404746010009409544495966288148 691590389907186598056361713769222729076419775517772010427649694961105622059250 242021770426962215495872645398922769766031052498085575947163107587013320886146 326641259114863388122028444069416948826152957762532501987035987067438046982194 205638125583343642194923227593722128905642094308235254408411086454536940496927 149400331978286131818618881111840825786592875742638445005994422956858646048103 301538891149948693543603022181094346676400002236255057363129462629609619876056 425996394613869233083719626595473923462413459779574852464783798079569319865081 597767535055391899115133525229873611277918274854200868953965835942196333150286 956119201229888988700607999279541118826902307891310760361763477948943203210277 335941690865007193280401716384064498787175375678118532132840821657110754952829 497493621460821558320568723218557406516109627487437509809223021160998263303391 546949464449100451528092508974507489676032409076898365294065792019831526541065 813682379198409064571246894847020935776119313998024681340520039478194986620262 400890215016616381353838151503773502296607462795291038406868556907015751662419 298724448271942933100485482445458071889763300323252582158128032746796200281476 243182862217105435289834820827345168018613171959332471107466222850871066611770 346535283957762599774467218571581612641114327179434788599089280848669491413909 771673690027775850268664654056595039486784111079011610400857274456293842549416 759460548711723594642910585090995021495879311219613590831588262068233215615308 683373083817327932819698387508708348388046388478441884003184712697454370937329 836240287519792080232187874488287284372737801782700805878241074935751488997891 173974612932035108143270325140903048746226294234432757126008664250833318768865 075642927160552528954492153765175149219636718104943531785838345386525565664065 725136357506435323650893679043170259787817719031486796384082881020946149007971 513771709906195496964007086766710233004867263147551053723175711432231741141168 062286420638890621019235522354671166213749969326932173704310598722503945657492 461697826097025335947502091383667377289443869640002811034402608471289900074680 776484408871134135250336787731679770937277868216611786534423173226463784769787 514433209534000165069213054647689098505020301504488083426184520873053097318949 291642532293361243151430657826407028389840984160295030924189712097160164926561 341343342229882790992178604267981245728534580133826099587717811310216734025656 274400729683406619848067661580502169183372368039902793160642043681207990031626 444914619021945822969099212278855394878353830564686488165556229431567312827439 082645061162894280350166133669782405177015521962652272545585073864058529983037 918035043287670380925216790757120406123759632768567484507915114731344000183257 034492090971243580944790046249431345502890068064870429353403743603262582053579 011839564908935434510134296961754524957396062149028872893279252069653538639644 322538832752249960598697475988232991626354597332444516375533437749292899058117 578635555562693742691094711700216541171821975051983178713710605106379555858890 556885288798908475091576463907469361988150781468526213325247383765119299015610 918977792200870579339646382749068069876916819749236562422608715417610043060890 437797667851966189140414492527048088197149880154205778700652159400928977760133 075684796699295543365613984773806039436889588764605498387147896848280538470173 087111776115966350503997934386933911978988710915654170913308260764740630571141 109883938809548143782847452883836807941888434266622207043872288741394780101772 139228191199236540551639589347426395382482960903690028835932774585506080131798 840716244656399794827578365019551422155133928197822698427863839167971509126241 054872570092407004548848569295044811073808799654748156891393538094347455697212 891982717702076661360248958146811913361412125878389557735719498631721084439890 142394849665925173138817160266326193106536653504147307080441493916936326237376 777709585031325599009576273195730864804246770121232702053374266705314244820816 813030639737873664248367253983748769098060218278578621651273856351329014890350 988327061725893257536399397905572917516009761545904477169226580631511102803843 601737474215247608515209901615858231257159073342173657626714239047827958728150 509563309280266845893764964977023297364131906098274063353108979246424213458374 090116939196425045912881340349881063540088759682005440836438651661788055760895 689672753153808194207733259791727843762566118431989102500749182908647514979400 316070384554946538594602745244746681231468794344161099333890899263841184742525 704457251745932573898956518571657596148126602031079762825416559050604247911401 695790033835657486925280074302562341949828646791447632277400552946090394017753 633565547193100017543004750471914489984104001586794617924161001645471655133707 407395026044276953855383439755054887109978520540117516974758134492607943368954 378322117245068734423198987884412854206474280973562580706698310697993526069339 213568588139121480735472846322778490808700246777630360555123238665629517885371 967303463470122293958160679250915321748903084088651606111901149844341235012464 692802880599613428351188471544977127847336176628506216977871774382436256571177 945006447771837022199910669502165675764404499794076503799995484500271066598781 360380231412683690578319046079276529727769404361302305178708054651154246939526 512710105292707030667302444712597393995051462840476743136373997825918454117641 332790646063658415292701903027601733947486696034869497654175242930604072700505 903950314852292139257559484507886797792525393176515641619716844352436979444735 596426063339105512682606159572621703669850647328126672452198906054988028078288 142979633669674412480598219214633956574572210229867759974673812606936706913408 155941201611596019023775352555630060624798326124988128819293734347686268921923 977783391073310658825681377717232831532908252509273304785072497713944833389255 208117560845296659055394096556854170600117985729381399825831929367910039184409 928657560599359891000296986446097471471847010153128376263114677420914557404181 590880006494323785583930853082830547607679952435739163122188605754967383224319 565065546085288120190236364471270374863442172725787950342848631294491631847534 753143504139209610879605773098720135248407505763719925365047090858251393686346 386336804289176710760211115982887553994012007601394703366179371539630613986365 549221374159790511908358829009765664730073387931467891318146510931676157582135 142486044229244530411316065270097433008849903467540551864067734260358340960860 553374736276093565885310976099423834738222208729246449768456057956251676557408 841032173134562773585605235823638953203853402484227337163912397321599544082842 166663602329654569470357718487344203422770665383738750616921276801576618109542 009770836360436111059240911788954033802142652394892968643980892611463541457153 519434285072135345301831587562827573389826889852355779929572764522939156747756 667605108788764845349363606827805056462281359888587925994094644604170520447004 631513797543173718775603981596264750141090665886616218003826698996196558058720 863972117699521946678985701179833244060181157565807428418291061519391763005919 431443460515404771057005433900018245311773371895585760360718286050635647997900 413976180895536366960316219311325022385179167205518065926351803625121457592623 836934822266589557699466049193811248660909979812857182349400661555219611220720 309227764620099931524427358948871057662389469388944649509396033045434084210246 240104872332875008174917987554387938738143989423801176270083719605309438394006 375611645856094312951759771393539607432279248922126704580818331376416581826956 210587289244774003594700926866265965142205063007859200248829186083974373235384 908396432614700053242354064704208949921025040472678105908364400746638002087012 666420945718170294675227854007450855237772089058168391844659282941701828823301 497155423523591177481862859296760504820386434310877956289292540563894662194826 871104282816389397571175778691543016505860296521745958198887868040811032843273 986719862130620555985526603640504628215230615459447448990883908199973874745296 981077620148713400012253552224669540931521311533791579802697955571050850747387 475075806876537644578252443263804614304288923593485296105826938210349800040524 840708440356116781717051281337880570564345061611933042444079826037795119854869 455915205196009304127100727784930155503889536033826192934379708187432094991415 959339636811062755729527800425486306005452383915106899891357882001941178653568 214911852820785213012551851849371150342215954224451190020739353962740020811046 553020793286725474054365271759589350071633607632161472581540764205302004534018 357233829266191530835409512022632916505442612361919705161383935732669376015691 442994494374485680977569630312958871916112929468188493633864739274760122696415 884890096571708616059814720446742866420876533479985822209061980217321161423041 947775499073873856794118982466091309169177227420723336763503267834058630193019 324299639720444517928812285447821195353089891012534297552472763573022628138209 180743974867145359077863353016082155991131414420509144729353502223081719366350 934686585865631485557586244781862010871188976065296989926932817870557643514338 206014107732926106343152533718224338526352021773544071528189813769875515757454 693972715048846979361950047772097056179391382898984532742622728864710888327017 372325881824465843624958059256033810521560620615571329915608489206434030339526 226345145428367869828807425142256745180618414956468611163540497189768215422772 247947403357152743681940989205011365340012384671429655186734415374161504256325 671343024765512521921803578016924032669954174608759240920700466934039651017813 485783569444076047023254075555776472845075182689041829396611331016013111907739 863246277821902365066037404160672496249013743321724645409741299557052914243820 807609836482346597388669134991978401310801558134397919485283043673901248208244 481412809544377389832005986490915950532285791457688496257866588599917986752055 455809900455646117875524937012455321717019428288461740273664997847550829422802 023290122163010230977215156944642790980219082668986883426307160920791408519769 523555348865774342527753119724743087304361951139611908003025587838764420608504 473063129927788894272918972716989057592524467966018970748296094919064876469370 275077386643239191904225429023531892337729316673608699622803255718530891928440 380507103006477684786324319100022392978525537237556621364474009676053943983823 576460699246526008909062410590421545392790441152958034533450025624410100635953 003959886446616959562635187806068851372346270799732723313469397145628554261546 765063246567662027924520858134771760852169134094652030767339184114750414016892 412131982688156866456148538028753933116023229255561894104299533564009578649534 093511526645402441877594931693056044868642086275720117231952640502309977456764 783848897346431721598062678767183800524769688408498918508614900343240347674268 624595239589035858213500645099817824463608731775437885967767291952611121385919 472545140030118050343787527766440276261894101757687268042817662386068047788524 288743025914524707395054652513533945959878961977891104189029294381856720507096 460626354173294464957661265195349570186001541262396228641389779673332907056737 696215649818450684226369036784955597002607986799626101903933126376855696876702 929537116252800554310078640872893922571451248113577862766490242516199027747109 033593330930494838059785662884478744146984149906712376478958226329490467981208 998485716357108783119184863025450162092980582920833481363840542172005612198935 366937133673339246441612522319694347120641737549121635700857369439730597970971 972666664226743111776217640306868131035189911227133972403688700099686292254646 500638528862039380050477827691283560337254825579391298525150682996910775425764 748832534141213280062671709400909822352965795799780301828242849022147074811112 401860761341515038756983091865278065889668236252393784527263453042041880250844 236319038331838455052236799235775292910692504326144695010986108889991465855188 187358252816430252093928525807796973762084563748211443398816271003170315133440 230952635192958868069082135585368016100021374085115448491268584126869589917414 913382057849280069825519574020181810564129725083607035685105533178784082900004 155251186577945396331753853209214972052660783126028196116485809868458752512999 740409279768317663991465538610893758795221497173172813151793290443112181587102 351874075722210012376872194474720934931232410706508061856237252673254073332487 575448296757345001932190219911996079798937338367324257610393898534927877747398 050808001554476406105352220232540944356771879456543040673589649101761077594836 454082348613025471847648518957583667439979150851285802060782055446299172320202 822291488695939972997429747115537185892423849385585859540743810488262464878805 330427146301194158989632879267832732245610385219701113046658710050008328517731 177648973523092666123458887310288351562644602367199664455472760831011878838915 114934093934475007302585581475619088139875235781233134227986650352272536717123 075686104500454897036007956982762639234410714658489578024140815840522953693749 971066559489445924628661996355635065262340533943914211127181069105229002465742 360413009369188925586578466846121567955425660541600507127664176605687427420032 957716064344860620123982169827172319782681662824993871499544913730205184366907 672357740005393266262276032365975171892590180110429038427418550789488743883270 306328327996300720069801224436511639408692222074532024462412115580435454206421 512158505689615735641431306888344318528085397592773443365538418834030351782294 625370201578215737326552318576355409895403323638231921989217117744946940367829 618592080340386757583411151882417743914507736638407188048935825686854201164503 135763335550944031923672034865101056104987272647213198654343545040913185951314 518127643731043897250700498198705217627249406521461995923214231443977654670835 171474936798618655279171582408065106379950018429593879915835017158075988378496 225739851212981032637937621832245659423668537679911314010804313973233544909082 491049914332584329882103398469814171575601082970658306521134707680368069532297 199059990445120908727577622535104090239288877942463048328031913271049547859918 019696783532146444118926063152661816744319355081708187547705080265402529410921 826485821385752668815558411319856002213515888721036569608751506318753300294211 868222189377554602722729129050429225978771066787384000061677215463844129237119 352182849982435092089180168557279815642185819119749098573057033266764646072875 743056537260276898237325974508447964954564803077159815395582777913937360171742 299602735310276871944944491793978514463159731443535185049141394155732938204854 212350817391254974981930871439661513294204591938010623142177419918406018034794 988769105155790555480695387854006645337598186284641990522045280330626369562649 091082762711590385699505124652999606285544383833032763859980079292284665950355 121124528408751622906026201185777531374794936205549640107300134885315073548735 390560290893352640071327473262196031177343394367338575912450814933573691166454 128178817145402305475066713651825828489809951213919399563324133655677709800308 191027204099714868741813466700609405102146269028044915964654533010775469541308 871416531254481306119240782118869005602778182423502269618934435254763357353648 561936325441775661398170393063287216690572225974520919291726219984440964615826 945638023950283712168644656178523556516412771282691868861557271620147493405227 694659571219831494338162211400693630743044417328478610177774383797703723179525 543410722344551255558999864618387676490397246116795901810003509892864120419516 355110876320426761297982652942588295114127584126273279079880755975185157684126 474220947972184330935297266521001566251455299474512763155091763673025946213293 019040283795424632325855030109670692272022707486341900543830265068121414213505 715417505750863990767394633514620908288893493837643939925690060406731142209331 219593620298297235116325938677224147791162957278075239505625158160313335938231 150051862689053065836812998810866326327198061127154885879809348791291370749823 057592909186293919501472119758606727009254771802575033773079939713453953264619 526999659638565491759045833358579910201271320458390320085387888163363768518208 372788513117522776960978796214237216254521459128183179821604411131167140691482 717098101545778193920231156387195080502467972579249760577262591332855972637121 120190572077140914864507409492671803581515757151405039761096384675556929897038 354731410022380258346876735012977541327953206097115450648421218593649099791776 687477448188287063231551586503289816422828823274686610659273219790716238464215 348985247621678905026099804526648392954235728734397768049577409144953839157556 548545905897649519851380100795801078375994577529919670054760225255203445398871 253878017196071816407812484784725791240782454436168234523957068951427226975043 187363326301110305342333582160933319121880660826834142891041517324721605335584 999322454873077882290525232423486153152097693846104258284971496347534183756200 301491570327968530186863157248840152663983568956363465743532178349319982554211 730846774529708583950761645822963032442432823773745051702856069806788952176819 815671078163340526675953942492628075696832610749532339053622309080708145591983 735537774874202903901814293731152933464446815121294509759653430628421531944572 711861490001765055817709530246887526325011970520947615941676872778447200019278 913725184162285778379228443908430118112149636642465903363419454065718354477191 244662125939265662030688852005559912123536371822692253178145879259375044144893 398160865790087616502463519704582889548179375668104647461410514249887025213993 687050937230544773411264135489280684105910771667782123833281026218558775131272 117934444820144042574508306394473836379390628300897330624138061458941422769474 793166571762318247216835067807648757342049155762821758397297513447899069658953 254894033561561316740327647246921250575911625152965456854463349811431767025729 566184477548746937846423373723898192066204851189437886822480727935202250179654 534375727416391079197295295081294292220534771730418447791567399173841831171036 252439571615271466900581470000263301045264354786590329073320546833887207873544 476264792529769017091200787418373673508771337697768349634425241994995138831507 487753743384945825976556099655595431804092017849718468549737069621208852437701 385375768141663272241263442398215294164537800049250726276515078908507126599703 670872669276430837722968598516912230503746274431085293430527307886528397733524 601746352770320593817912539691562106363762588293757137384075440646896478310070 458061344673127159119460843593582598778283526653115106504162329532904777217408 355934972375855213804830509000964667608830154061282430874064559443185341375522 016630581211103345312074508682433943215904359443031243122747138584203039010607 094031523555617276799416002039397509989762933532585557562480899669182986422267 750236019325797472674257821111973470940235745722227121252685238429587427350156 366009318804549333898974157149054418255973808087156528143010267046028431681923 039253529779576586241439270154974087927313105163611913757700892956482332364829 826302460797587576774537716010249080462430185652416175665560016085912153455626 760219268998285537787258314514408265458348440947846317877737479465358016996077 940556870119232860804113090462935087182712593466871276669487389982459852778649 956916546402945893506496433580982476596516514209098675520380830920323048734270 346828875160407154665383461961122301375945157925269674364253192739003603860823 645076269882749761872357547676288995075211480485252795084503395857083813047693 788132112367428131948795022806632017002246033198967197064916374117585485187848 401205484467258885140156272501982171906696081262778548596481836962141072171421 498636191877475450965030895709947093433785698167446582826791194061195603784539 785583924076127634410576675102430755981455278616781594965706255975507430652108 530159790807334373607943286675789053348366955548680391343372015649883422089339 997164147974693869690548008919306713805717150585730714881564992071408675825960 287605645978242377024246980532805663278704192676846711626687946348695046450742 021937394525926266861355294062478136120620263649819999949840514386828525895634 226432870766329930489172340072547176418868535137233266787792173834754148002280 339299735793615241275582956927683723123479898944627433045456679006203242051639 628258844308543830720149567210646053323853720314324211260742448584509458049408 182092763914000854042202355626021856434899414543995041098059181794888262805206 644108631900168856815516922948620301073889718100770929059048074909242714101893 354281842999598816966099383696164438152887721408526808875748829325873580990567 075581701794916190611400190855374488272620093668560447559655747648567400817738 170330738030547697360978654385938218722058390234444350886749986650604064587434 600533182743629617786251808189314436325120510709469081358644051922951293245007 883339878842933934243512634336520438581291283434529730865290978330067126179813 031679438553572629699874035957045845223085639009891317947594875212639707837594 486113945196028675121056163897600888009274611586080020780334159145179707303683 519697776607637378533301202412011204698860920933908536577322239241244905153278 095095586645947763448226998607481329730263097502881210351772312446509534965369 309001863776409409434983731325132186208021480992268550294845466181471555744470 966953017769043427203189277060471778452793916047228153437980353967986142437095 668322149146543801459382927739339603275404800955223181666738035718393275707714 204672383862461780397629237713120958078936384144792980258806552212926209362393 063731349664018661951081158347117331202580586672763999276357907806381881306915 636627412543125958993611964762610140556350339952314032311381965623632719896183 725484533370206256346422395276694356837676136871196292181875457608161705303159 072882870071231366630872275491866139577373054606599743781098764980241401124214 277366808275139095931340415582626678951084677611866595766016599817808941498575 497628438785610026379654317831363402513581416115190209649913354873313111502270 068193013592959597164019719605362503355847998096348871803911161281359596856547 886832585643789617315976200241962155289629790481982219946226948713746244472909 345647002853769495885959160678928249105441251599630078136836749020937491573289 627002865682934443134234735123929825916673950342599586897069726733258273590312 128874666045146148785034614282776599160809039865257571726308183349444182019353 338507129234577437557934406217871133006310600332405399169368260374617663856575 887758020122936635327026710068126182517291460820254189288593524449107013820621 155382779356529691457650204864328286555793470720963480737269214118689546732276 775133569019015372366903686538916129168888787640752549349424973342718117889275 993159671935475898809792452526236365903632007085444078454479734829180208204492 667063442043755532505052752283377888704080403353192340768563010934777212563908 864041310107381785333831603813528082811904083256440184205374679299262203769871 801806112262449090924264198582086175117711378905160914038157500336642415609521 632819712233502316742260056794128140621721964184270578432895980288233505982820 819666624903585778994033315227481777695284368163008853176969478369058067106482 808359804669884109813515865490693331952239436328792399053481098783027450017206 543369906611778455436468772363184446476806914282800455107468664539280539940910 875493916609573161971503316696830992946634914279878084225722069714887558063748 030886299511847318712477729191007022758889348693945628951580296537215040960310 776128983126358996489341024703603664505868728758905140684123812424738638542790 828273382797332688550493587430316027474906312957234974261122151741715313361862 241091386950068883589896234927631731647834007746088665559873338211382992877691 149549218419208777160606847287467368188616750722101726110383067178785669481294 878504894306308616994879870316051588410828235127415353851336589533294862949449 506186851477910580469603906937266267038651290520113781085861618888694795760741 358553458515176805197333443349523012039577073962377131603024288720053732099825 300897761897312981788194467173116064723147624845755192873278282512718244680782 421521646956781929409823892628494376024885227900362021938669648221562809360537 317804086372726842669642192994681921490870170753336109479138180406328738759384 826953558307739576144799727000347288018278528138950321798634521611106660883931 405322694490545552786789441757920244002145078019209980446138254780585804844241 640477503153605490659143007815837243012313751156228401583864427089071828481675 752712384678245953433444962201009607105137060846180118754312072549133499424761 711563332140893460915656155060031738421870157022610310191660388706466143889773 631878094071152752817468957640158104701696524755774089164456867771715850058326 994340167720215676772406812836656526412298243946513319735919970940327593850266 955747023181320324371642058614103360652453693916005064495306016126782264894243 739716671766123104897503188573216555498834212180284691252908610148552781527762 562375045637576949773433684601560772703550962904939248708840628106794362241870 474700836884267102255830240359984164595112248527263363264511401739524808619463 584078375355688562231711552094722306543709260679735100056554938122457548372854 571179739361575616764169289580525729752233855861138832217110736226581621884244 317885748879810902665379342666421699091405653643224930133486798815488662866505 234699723557473842483059042367714327879231642240387776433019260019228477831383 763253612102533693581262408686669973827597736568222790721583247888864236934639 616436330873013981421143030600873066616480367898409133592629340230432497492688 783164360268101130957071614191283068657732353263965367739031766136131596555358 499939860056515592193675997771793301974468814837110320650369319289452140265091 546518430993655349333718342529843367991593941746622390038952767381333061774762 957494386871697845376721949350659087571191772087547710718993796089477451265475 750187119487073873678589020061737332107569330221632062843206567119209695058576 117396163232621770894542621460985841023781321581772760222273813349541048100307 327510779994899197796388353073444345753297591426376840544226478421606312276964 696715647399904371590332390656072664411643860540483884716191210900870101913072 607104411414324197679682854788552477947648180295973604943970047959604029274629 920357209976195014034831538094771460105633344699882082212058728151072918297121 191787642488035467231691654185225672923442918712816323259696541354858957713320 833991128877591722611527337901034136208561457799239877832508355073019981845902 595835598926055329967377049172245493532968330000223018151722657578752405883224 908582128008974790932610076257877042865600699617621217684547899644070506624171 021332748679623743022915535820078014116534806564748823061500339206898379476625 503654982280532966286211793062843017049240230198571997894883689718304380518217 441914766042975243725168343541121703863137941142209529588579806015293875275379 903093887168357209576071522190027937929278630363726876582268124199338480816602 160372215471014300737753779269906958712128928801905203160128586182549441335382 078488346531163265040764242839087012101519423196165226842200371123046430067344 206474771802135307012409886035339915266792387110170622186588357378121093517977 560442563469499978725112544085452227481091487430725986960204027594117894258128 188215995235965897918114407765335432175759525553615812800116384672031934650729 680799079396371496177431211940202129757312516525376801735910155733815377200195 244454362007184847566341540744232862106099761324348754884743453966598133871746 609302053507027195298394327142537115576660002578442303107342955153394506048622 276496668762407932435319299263925373107689213535257232108088981933916866827894 828117047262450194840970097576092098372409007471797334078814182519584259809624 174761013825264395513525931188504563626418830033853965243599741693132289471987 830842760040136807470390409723847394583489618653979059411859931035616843686921 948538205578039577388136067954990008512325944252972448666676683464140218991594 456530942344065066785194841776677947047204195882204329538032631053749488312218 039127967844610013972675389219511911783658766252808369005324900459741094706877 291232821430463533728351995364827432583311914445901780960778288358373011185754 365995898272453192531058811502630754257149394302445393187017992360816661130542 625399583389794297160207033876781503301028012009599725222228080142357109476035 192554443492998676781789104555906301595380976187592035893734197896235893112598 390259831026719330418921510968915622506965911982832345550305908173073519550372 166587028805399213857603703537710517802128012956684198414036287272562321442875 430221090947272107347413497551419073704331827662617727599688882602722524713368 335345281669277959132886138176634985772893690096574956228710302436259077241221 909430087175569262575806570991201665962243608024287002454736203639484125595488 172727247365346778364720191830399871762703751572464992228946793232269361917764 161461879561395669956778306829031658969943076733350823499079062410020250613405 734430069574547468217569044165154063658468046369262127421107539904218871612761 778701425886482577522388918459952337629237791558574454947736129552595222657863 646211837759847370034797140820699414558071908021359073226923310083175951065901 912129479540860364075735875020589020870457967000705526250581142066390745921527 330940682364944159089100922029668052332526619891131184201629163107689408472356 436680818216865721968826835840278550078280404345371018365109695178233574303050 485265373807353107418591770561039739506264035544227515610110726177937063472380 499066692216197119425912044508464174638358993823994651739550900085947999013602 667426149429006646711506717542217703877450767356374215478290591101261915755587 023895700140511782264698994491790830179547587676016809410013583761357859135692 445564776446417866711539195135769610486492249008344671548638305447791433009768 048687834818467273375843689272431044740680768527862558516509208826381323362314 873333671476452045087662761495038994950480956046098960432912335834885999029452 640028499428087862403981181488476730121675416110662999555366819312328742570206 373835202008686369131173346973174121915363324674532563087134730279217495622701 468732586789173455837996435135880095935087755635624881049385299900767513551352 779241242927748856588856651324730251471021057535251651181485090275047684551825 209633189906852761443513821366215236889057878669943228881602837748203550601602 989400911971385017987168363374413927597364401700701476370665570350433812111357 641501845182141361982349515960106475271257593518530433287553778305750956742544 268471221961870917856078393614451138333564910325640573389866717812397223751931 643061701385953947436784339267098671245221118969084023632741149660124348309892 994173803058841716661307304006758838043211155537944060549772170594282151488616 567277124090338772774562909711013488518437411869565544974573684521806698291104 505800429988795389902780438359628240942186055628778842880212755388480372864001 944161425749990427200959520465417059810498996750451193647117277222043610261407 975080968697517660023718774834801612031023468056711264476612374762785219024120 256994353471622666089367521983311181351114650385489502512065577263614547360442 685949807439693233129712737715734709971395229118265348515558713733662912024271 430250376326950135091161295299378586468130722648600827088133353819370368259886 789332123832705329762585738279009782646054559855513183668884462826513379849166 783940976135376625179825824966345877195012438404035914084920973375464247448817 618407002356958017741017769692507781489338667255789856458985105689196092439884 156928069698335224022563457049731224526935419383700484318335719651662672157552 419340193309901831930919658292096965624766768365964701959575473934551433741370 876151732367720422738567427917069820454995309591887243493952409444167899884631 984550485239366297207977745281439941825678945779571255242682608994086331737153 889626288962940211210888442737656862452761213037101730078513571540453304150795 944777614359743780374243664697324713841049212431413890357909241603640631403814 983148190525172093710396402680899483257229795456404270175772290417323479607361 878788991331830584306939482596131871381642346721873084513387721908697510494284 376932502498165667381626061594176825250999374167288395174406693254965340310145 222531618900923537648637848288134420987004809622717122640748957193900291857330 746010436072919094576799461492929042798168772942648772995285843464777538690695 014898413392454039414468026362540211861431703125111757764282991464453340892097 696169909837265236176874560589470496817013697490952307208268288789073019001825 342580534342170592871393173799314241085264739094828459641809361413847583113613 057610846236683723769591349261582451622155213487924414504175684806412063652017 038633012953277769902311864802006755690568229501635493199230591424639621702532 974757311409422018019936803502649563695586642590676268568737211033915679383989 576556519317788300024161353956243777784080174881937309502069990089089932808839 743036773659552489130015663329407790713961546453408879151030065132193448667324 827590794680787981942501958262232039513125201410996053126069655540424867054998 678692302174698900954785072567297879476988883109348746442640071818316033165551 153427615562240547447337804924621495213325852769884733626918264917433898782478 927846891882805466998230368993978341374758702580571634941356843392939606819206 177333179173820856243643363535986349449689078106401967407443658366707158692452 118299789380407713750129085864657890577142683358276897855471768718442772612050 926648610205153564284063236848180728794071712796682006072755955590404023317874 944734645476062818954151213916291844429765106694796935401686601005519607768733 539651161493093757096855455938151378956903925101495326562814701199832699220006 639287537471313523642158926512620407288771657835840521964605410543544364216656 224456504299901025658692727914275293117208279393775132610605288123537345106837 293989358087124386938593438917571337630072031976081660446468393772580690923729 752348670291691042636926209019960520412102407764819031601408586355842760953708 655816427399534934654631450404019952853725200495780525465625115410925243799132 626271360909940290226206283675213230506518393405745011209934146491843332364656 937172591448932415900624202061288573292613359680872650004562828455757459659212 053034131011182750130696150983551563200431078460190656549380654252522916199181 995960275232770224985573882489988270746593635576858256051806896428537685077201 222034792099393617926820659014216561592530673794456894907085326356819683186177 226824991147261573203580764629811624401331673789278868922903259334986179702199 498192573961767307583441709855922217017182571277753449150820527843090461946083 521740200583867284970941102326695392144546106621500641067474020700918991195137 646690448126725369153716229079138540393756007783515337416774794210038400230895 185099454877903934612222086506016050035177626483161115332558770507354127924990 985937347378708119425305512143697974991495186053592040383023571635272763087469 321962219006426088618367610334600225547747781364101269190656968649501268837629 690723396127628722304114181361006026404403003599698891994582739762411461374480 405969706257676472376606554161857469052722923822827518679915698339074767114610 302277660602006124687647772881909679161335401988140275799217416767879923160396 356949285151363364721954061117176738737255572852294005436178517650230754469386 930787349911035218253292972604455321079788771144989887091151123725060423875373 484125708606406905205845212275453384800820530245045651766951857691320004281675 805492481178051983264603244579282973012910531838563682120621553128866856495651 261389226136706409395333457052698695969235035309422454386527867767302754040270 224638448355323991475136344104405009233036127149608135549053153902100229959575 658370538126196568314428605795669662215472169562087001372776853696084070483332 513279311223250714863020695124539500373572334680709465648308920980153487870563 349109236605755405086411152144148143463043727327104502776866195310785832333485 784029716092521532609255893265560067212435946425506599677177038844539618163287 961446081778927217183690888012677820743010642252463480745430047649288555340906 218515365435547412547615276977266776977277705831580141218568801170502836527554 321480348800444297999806215790456416195721278450892848980642649742709057912906 921780729876947797511244730599140605062994689428093103421641662993561482813099 887074529271604843363081840412646963792584309418544221635908457614607855856247 381493142707826621518554160387020687698046174740080832434366538235455510944949 843109349475994467267366535251766270677219418319197719637801570216993367508376 005716345464367177672338758864340564487156696432104128259564534984138841289042 068204700761559691684303899934836679354254921032811336318472259230555438305820 694167562999201337317548912203723034907268106853445403599356182357631283776764 063101312533521214199461186935083317658785204711236433122676512996417132521751 355326186768194233879036546890800182713528358488844411176123410117991870923650 718485785622102110400977699445312179502247957806950653296594038398736990724079 767904082679400761872954783596349279390457697366164340535979221928587057495748 169669406233427261973351813662606373598257555249650980726012366828360592834185 584802695841377255897088378994291054980033111388460340193916612218669605849157 148573356828614950001909759112521880039641976216355937574371801148055944229873 041819680808564726571354761283162920044988031540210553059707666636274932830891 688093235929008178741198573831719261672883491840242972129043496552694272640255 964146352591434840067586769035038232057293413298159353304444649682944136732344 215838076169483121933311981906109614295220153617029857510559432646146850545268 497576480780800922133581137819774927176854507553832876887447459159373116247060 109124460982942484128752022446259447763874949199784044682925736096853454984326 653686284448936570411181779380644161653122360021491876876946739840751717630751 684985635920148689294310594020245796962292456664488196757629434953532638217161 339575779076637076456957025973880043841580589433613710655185998760075492418721 171488929522173772114608115434498266547987258005667472405112200738345927157572 771521858994694811794064446639943237004429114074721818022482583773601734668530 074498556471542003612359339731291445859152288740871950870863221883728826282288 463184371726190330577714765156414382230679184738603914768310814135827575585364 359772165002827780371342286968878734979509603110889919614338666406845069742078 770028050936720338723262963785603865321643234881555755701846908907464787912243 637555666867806761054495501726079114293083128576125448194444947324481909379536 900820638463167822506480953181040657025432760438570350592281891987806586541218 429921727372095510324225107971807783304260908679427342895573555925272380551144 043800123904168771644518022649168164192740110645162243110170005669112173318942 340054795968466980429801736257040673328212996215368488140410219446342464622074 557564396045298531307140908460849965376780379320189914086581466217531933766597 011433060862500982956691763884605676297293146491149370462446935198403953444913 514119366793330193661766365255514917498230798707228086085962611266050428929696 653565251668888557211227680277274370891738963977225756489053340103885593112567 999151658902501648696142720700591605616615970245198905183296927893555030393468 121976158218398048396056252309146263844738629603984892438618729850777592879272 206855480721049781765328621018747676689724884113956034948037672703631692100735 083407386526168450748249644859742813493648037242611670426687083192504099761531 907685577032742178501000644198412420739640013960360158381056592841368457411910 273642027416372348821452410134771652960312840865841978795111651152982781462037 913985500639996032659124852530849369031313010079997719136223086601109992914287 124938854161203802041134018888721969347790449752745428807280350930582875442075 513481666092787935356652125562013998824962847872621443236285367650259145046837 763528258765213915648097214192967554938437558260025316853635673137926247587804 944594418342917275698837622626184636545274349766241113845130548144983631178978 448973207671950878415861887969295581973325069995140260151167552975057543781024 223895792578656212843273120220071673057406928686936393018676595825132649914595 026091706934751940897535746401683081179884645247361895605647942635807056256328 118926966302647953595109712765913623318086692153578860781275991053717140220450 618607537486630635059148391646765672320571451688617079098469593223672494673758 309960704258922048155079913275208858378111768521426933478692189524062265792104 362034885292626798401395321645879115157905046057971083898337186403802441751134 722647254701079479399695355466961972676325522991465493349966323418595145036098 034409221220671256769872342794070885707047429317332918852389672197135392449242 617864118863779096281448691786946817759171715066911148002075943201206196963779 510322708902956608556222545260261046073613136886900928172106819861855378098201 847115416363032626569928342415502360097804641710852553761272890533504550613568 414377585442967797701466029438768722511536380119175815402812081825560648541078 793359892106442724489861896162941341800129513068363860929410008313667337215300 835269623573717533073865333820484219030818644918409372394403340524490955455801 640646076158101030176748847501766190869294609876920169120218168829104087070956 095147041692114702741339005225334083481287035303102391969997859741390859360543 359969707560446013424245368249609877258131102473279856207212657249900346829388 687230489556225320446360263985422525841646432427161141981780248259556354490721 922658386366266375083594431487763515614571074552801615967704844271419443518327 569840755267792641126176525061596523545718795667317091331935876162825592078308 018520689015150471334038610031005591481785211038475454293338918844412051794396 997019411269511952656491959418997541839323464742429070271887522353439367363366 320030723274703740712398256202466265197409019976245205619855762576000870817308 328834438183107005451449354588542267857855191537229237955549433341017442016960 009069641561273229777022121795186837635908225512881647002199234886404395915301 846400471432118636062252701154112228380277853891109849020134274101412155976996 543887719748537643115822983853312307175113296190455900793806427669581901484262 799122179294798734890186847167650382732855205908298452980625925035212845192592 798659350613296194679625237397256558415785374456755899803240549218696288849033 256085145534439166022625777551291620077279685262938793753045418108072928589198 971538179734349618723292761474785019261145041327487324297058340847111233374627 461727462658241532427105932250625530231473875925172478732288149145591560503633 457542423377916037495250249302235148196138116256391141561032684495807250827343 176594405409826976526934457986347970974312449827193311386387315963636121862349 726140955607992062831699942007205481152535339394607685001990988655386143349578 165008996164907967814290114838764568217491407562376761845377514403147541120676 016072646055685925779932207033733339891636950434669069482843662998003741452762 771654762382554617088318981086880684785370553648046935095881802536052974079353 867651119507937328208314626896007107517552061443378411454995013643244632819334 638905093654571450690086448344018042836339051357815727397333453728426337217406 577577107983051755572103679597690188995849413019599957301790124019390868135658 553966194137179448763207986880037160730322054742357226689680188212342439188598 416897227765219403249322731479366923400484897605903795809469604175427961378255 378122394764614783292697654516229028170110043784603875654415173943396004891531 881757665050095169740241564477129365661425394936888423051740012992055685428985 389794266995677702708914651373689220610441548166215680421983847673087178759027 920917590069527345668202651337311151800018143412096260165862982107666352336177 400783778342370915264406305407180784335806107296110555002041513169637304684921 335683726540030750982908936461204789111475303704989395283345782408281738644132 271000296831194020332345642082647327623383029463937899837583655455991934086623 509096796113400486702712317652666371077872511186035403755448741869351973365662 177235922939677646325156202348757011379571209623772343137021203100496515211197 601317641940820343734851285260291333491512508311980285017785571072537314913921 570910513096505988599993156086365547740355189816673353588004821466509974143376 118277772335191074121757284159258087259131507460602563490377726337391446137703 802131834744730111303267029691733504770163210661622783002726928336558401179141 944780874825336071440329625228577500980859960904093631263562132816207145340610 422411208301000858726425211226248014264751942618432585338675387405474349107271 004975428115946601713612259044015899160022982780179603519408004651353475269877 760952783998436808690898919783969353217998013913544255271791022539701081063214 304851137829149851138196914304349750018998068164441212327332830719282436240673 319655469267785119315277511344646890550424811336143498460484905125834568326644 152848971397237604032821266025351669391408204994732048602162775979177123475109 750240307893575993771509502175169355582707253391189233407022383207758580213717 477837877839101523413209848942345961369234049799827930414446316270721479611745 697571968123929191374098292580556195520743424329598289898052923336641541925636 738068949420147124134052507220406179435525255522500874879008656831454283516775 054229480327478304405643858159195266675828292970522612762871104013480178722480 178968405240792436058274246744307672164527031345135416764966890127478680101029 513386269864974821211862904033769156857624069929637249309720162870720018983542 369036414927023696193854737248032985504511208919287982987446786412915941753167 560253343531062674525450711418148323988060729714023472552071349079839898235526 872395090936566787899238371257897624875599044322889538837731734894112275707141 095979004791930104674075041143538178246463079598955563899188477378134134707024 674736211204898622699188851745625173251934135203811586335012391305444191007362 844756751416105041097350585276204448919097890198431548528053398577784431393388 399431044446566924455088594631408175122033139068159659251054685801313383815217 641821043342978882611963044311138879625874609022613090084997543039577124323061 690626291940392143974027089477766370248815549932245882597902063125743691094639 325280624164247686849545532493801763937161563684785982371590238542126584061536 722860713170267474013114526106376538339031592194346981760535838031061288785205 154693363924108846763200956708971836749057816308515813816196688222204757043759 061433804072585386208356517699842677452319582418268369827016023741493836349662 935157685406139734274647089968561817016055110488097155485911861718966802597354 170542398513556001872033507906094642127114399319604652742405088222535977348151 913543857125325854049394601086579379805862014336607882521971780902581737087091 646045272797715350991034073642502038638671822052287969445838765294795104866071 739022932745542678566977686593992341683412227466301506215532050265534146099524 935605085492175654913483095890653617569381763747364418337897422970070354520666 317092960759198962773242309025239744386101426309868773391388251868431650102796 491149773758288891345034114886594867021549210108432808078342808941729800898329 753694064496990312539986391958160146899522088066228540841486427478628197554662 927881462160717138188018084057208471586890683691939338186427845453795671927239 797236465166759201105799566396259853551276355876814021340982901629687342985079 247184605687482833138125916196247615690287590107273310329914062386460833337863 825792630239159000355760903247728133888733917809696660146961503175422675112599 331552967421333630022296490648093458200818106180210022766458040027821333675857 301901137175467276305904435313131903609248909724642792845554991349000518029570 708291905255678188991389962513866231938005361134622429461024895407240485712325 662888893172211643294781619055486805494344103409068071608802822795968695013364 381426825217047287086301013730115523686141690837567574763723976318575703810944 339056456446852418302814810799837691851212720193504404180460472162693944578837 709010597469321972055811407877598977207200968938224930323683051586265728111463 799698313751793762321511125234973430524062210524423435373290565516340666950616 589287821870775679417608071297378133518711793165003315552382248773065344417945 341539520242444970341012087407218810938826816751204229940494817944947273289477 011157413944122845552182842492224065875268917227278060711675404697300803703961 878779669488255561467438439257011582954666135867867189766129731126720007297155 361302750355616781776544228744211472988161480270524380681765357327557860250584 708401320883793281600876908130049249147368251703538221961903901499952349538710 599735114347829233949918793660869230137559636853237380670359114424326856151210 940425958263930167801712866923928323105765885171402021119695706479981403150563 304514156441462316376380990440281625691757648914256971416359843931743327023781 233693804301289262637538266779503416933432360750024817574180875038847509493945 489620974048544263563716499594992098088429479036366629752600324385635294584472 894454716620929749549661687741412088213047702281611645604400723635158114972973 921896673738264720472264222124201656015028497130633279581430251601369482556701 478093579088965713492615816134690180696508955631012121849180584792272069187169 631633004485802010286065785859126997463766174146393415956953955420331462802651 895116793807457331575984608617370268786760294367778050024467339133243166988035 407323238828184750105164133118953703648842269027047805274249060349208295475505 400345716018407257453693814553117535421072655783561549987444748042732345788006 187314934156604635297977945507535930479568720931672453654720838168585560604380 197703076424608348987610134570939487700294617579206195254925575710903852517148 852526567104534981341980339064152987634369542025608027761442191431892139390883 454313176968510184010384447234894886952098194353190650655535461733581404554483 788475252625394966586999205841765278012534103389646981864243003414679138061902 805960785488801078970551694621522877309010446746249797999262712095168477956848 258334140226647721084336243759374161053673404195473896419789542533503630186140 095153476696147625565187382329246854735693580289601153679178730355315937836308 224861517777054157757656175935851201669294311113886358215966761883032610416465 171484697938542262168716140012237821377977413126897726671299202592201740877007 695628347393220108815935628628192856357189338495885060385315817976067947984087 836097596014973342057270460352179060564760328556927627349518220323614411258418 242624771201203577638889597431823282787131460805353357449429762179678903456816 988955351850447832561638070947695169908624710001974880920500952194363237871976 487033922381154036347548862684595615975519376541011501406700122692747439388858 994385973024541480106123590803627458528849356325158538438324249325266608758890 831870070910023737710657698505643392885433765834259675065371500533351448990829 388773735205145933304962653141514138612443793588507094468804548697535817021290 849078734780681436632332281941582734567135644317153796781805819585246484008403 290998194378171817730231700398973305049538735611626102399943325978012689343260 558471027876490107092344388463401173555686590358524491937018104162620850429925 869743581709813389404593447193749387762423240985283276226660494238512970945324 558625210360082928664972417491914198896612955807677097959479530601311915901177 394310420904907942444886851308684449370590902600612064942574471035354765785924 270813041061854621988183009063458818703875585627491158737542106466795134648758 677154383801852134828191581246259933516019893559516796893285220582479942103451 271587716334522299541883968044883552975336128683722593539007920166694133909116 875880398882886921600237325736158820716351627133281051818760210485218067552664 867390890090719513805862673512431221569163790227732870541084203784152568328871 804698795251307326634027851905941733892035854039567703561132935448258562828761 061069822972142096199350933131217118789107876687204454887608941017479864713788 246215395593333327556200943958043453791978228059039595992743691379377866494096 404877784174833643268402628293240626008190808180439091455635193685606304508914 228964521998779884934747772913279726602765840166789013649050874114212686196986 204412696528298108704547986155954533802120115564697997678573892018624359932677 768945406050821883822790983362716712449002676117849826437703300208184459000971 723520433199470824209877151444975101705564302954282181967000920251561584417420 593365814813490269311151709387226002645863056132560579256092733226557934628080 568344392137368840565043430739657406101777937014142461549307074136080544210029 560009566358897789926763051771878194370676149821756418659011616086540863539151 303920131680576903417259645369235080641744656235152392905040947995318407486215 121056183385456617665260639371365880252166622357613220194170137266496607325201 077194793126528276330241380516490717456596485374835466919452358031530196916048 099460681490403781982973236093008713576079862142542209641900436790547904993007 837242158195453541837112936865843055384271762803527912882112930835157565659994 474178843838156514843422985870424559243469329523282180350833372628379183021659 183618155421715744846577842013432998259456688455826617197901218084948033244878 725818377480552226815101137174536841787028027445244290547451823467491956418855 124442133778352142386597992598820328708510933838682990657199461490629025742768 603885051103263854454041918495886653854504057132362968106914681484786965916686 184275679846004186876229805556296304595322792305161672159196867584952363529893 578850774608153732145464298479231051167635774949462295256949766035947396243099 534331040499420967788382700271447849406903707324910644415169605325656058677875 741747211082743577431519406075798356362914332639781221894628744779811980722564 671466405485013100965678631488009030374933887536418316513498254669467331611812 336485439764932502617954935720430540218297487125110740401161140589991109306249 231281311634054926257135672181862893278613883371802853505650359195274140086951 092616754147679266803210923746708721360627833292238641361959412133927803611827 632410600474097111104814000362334271451448333464167546635469973149475664342365 949349684588455152415075637660508663282742479413606287604129064491382851945640 264315322585862404314183866959063324506300039221319264762596269151090445769530 144405461803785750303668621246227863975274666787012100339298487337501447560032 210062235802934377495503203701273846816306102657030087227546296679688089058712 767636106622572235222973920644309352432722810085997309513252863060110549791564 479184500461804676240892892568091293059296064235702106152464620502324896659398 732493396737695202399176089847457184353193664652912584806448019652016283879518 949933675924148562613699594530728725453246329152911012876377060557060953137752 775186792329213495524513308986796916512907384130216757323863757582008036357572 800275449032795307990079944254110872569318801466793559583467643286887696661009 739574996783659339784634695994895061049038364740950469522606385804675807306991 229047408987916687211714752764471160440195271816950828973353714853092893704638 442089329977112585684084660833993404568902678751600877546126798801546585652206 121095349079670736553970257619943137663996060606110640695933082817187642604357 342536175694378484849525010826648839515970049059838081210522111109194332395113 605144645983421079905808209371646452312770402316007213854372346126726099787038 565709199850759563461324846018840985019428768790226873455650051912154654406382 925385127631766392205093834520430077301702994036261543400132276391091298832786 392041230044555168405488980908077917463609243933491264116424009388074635660726 233669584276458369826873481588196105857183576746200965052606592926354829149904 576830721089324585707370166071739819448502884260396366074603118478622583105658 087087030556759586134170074540296568763477417643105175103673286924555858208237 203860178173940517513043799486882232004437804310317092103426167499800007301609 481458637448877852227307633049538394434538277060876076354209844500830624763025 357278103278346176697054428715531534001649707665719598504174819908720149087568 603778359199471934335277294728553792578768483230110185936580071729118696761765 505377503029303383070644891281141202550615089641100762382457448865518258105814 034532012475472326908754750707857765973254284445935304499207001453874894822655 644222369636554419422544133821222547749753549462482768053333698328415613869236 344335855386847111143049824839899180316545863828935379913053522283343013795337 295401625762322808113849949187614414132293376710656349252881452823950620902235 787668465011666009738275366040544694165342223905210831458584703552935221992827 276057482126606529138553034554974455147034493948686342945965843102419078592368 022456076393678416627051855517870290407355730462063969245330779578224594971042 018804300018388142900817303945050734278701312446686009277858181104091151172937 487362788787490746528556543474888683106411005102302087510776891878152562273525 155037953244485778727761700196485370355516765520911933934376286628461984402629 525218367852236747510880978150709897841308624588152266096355140187449583692691 779904712072649490573726428600521140358123107600669951853612486274675637589622 529911649606687650826173417848478933729505673900787861792535144062104536625064 046372881569823231750059626108092195521115085930295565496753886261297233991462 835847604862762702730973920200143224870758233735491524608560821032888297418390 647886992327369136004883743661522351705843770554521081551336126214291181561530 175888257359489250710887926212864139244330938379733386780613179523731526677382 085802470143352700924380326695174211950767088432634644274912755890774686358216 216604274131517021245858605623363149316464691394656249747174195835421860774871 105733845843368993964591374060338215935224359475162623918868530782282176398323 730618020424656047752794310479618972429953302979249748168405289379104494700459 086499187272734541350810198388186467360939257193051196864560185578245021823106 588943798652243205067737996619695547244058592241795300682045179537004347245176 289356677050849021310773662575169733552746230294303120359626095342357439724965 921101065781782610874531887480318743082357369919515634095716270099244492974910 548985151965866474014822510633536794973714251022934188258511737199449911509758 374613010550506419772153192935487537119163026203032858865852848019350922587577 559742527658401172134232364808402714335636754204637518255252494432965704386138 786590196573880286840189408767281671413703366173265012057865391578070308871426 151907500149257611292767519309672845397116021360630309054224396632067432358279 788933232440577919927848463333977773765590187057480682867834796562414610289950 848739969297075043275302997287229732793444298864641272534816060377970729829917 302929630869580199631241330493935049332541235507105446118259114111645453471032 988104784406778013807713146540009938630648126661433085820681139583831916954555 825942689576984142889374346708410794631893253910696395578070602124597489829356 461356078898347241997947856436204209461341238761319886535235831299686226894860 840845665560687695450127448663140505473535174687300980632278046891224682146080 672762770840240226615548502400895289165711761743902033758487784291128962324705 919187469104200584832614067733375102719565399469716251724831223063391932870798 380074848572651612343493327335666447335855643023528088392434827876088616494328 939916639921048830784777704804572849145630335326507002958890626591549850940797 276756712979501009822947622896189159144152003228387877348513097908101912926722 710377889805396415636236416915498576840839846886168437540706512103906250612810 766379904790887967477806973847317047525344215639038720123880632368803701794930 895490077633152306354837425681665336160664198003018828712376748189833024683637 148830925928337590227894258806008728603885916884973069394802051122176635913825 152427867009440694235512020156837777885182467002565170850924962374772681369428 435006293881442998790530105621737545918267997321773502936892806521002539626880 749809264345801165571588670044350397650532347828732736884086354000274067678382 196352222653929093980736739136408289872201777674716811819585613372158311905468 293608323697611345028175783020293484598292500089568263027126329586629214765314 223335179309338795135709534637718368409244442209631933129562030557551734006797 374061416210792363342380564685009203716715264255637185388957141641977238742261 059666739699717316816941543509528319355641770566862221521799115135563970714331 289365755384464832620120642433801695586269856102246064606933079384785881436740 700059976970364901927332882613532936311240365069865216063898725026723808740339 674439783025829689425689674186433613497947524552629142652284241924308338810358 005378702399954217211368655027534136221169314069466951318692810257479598560514 500502171591331775160995786555198188619321128211070944228724044248115340605589 595835581523201218460582056359269930347885113206862662758877144603599665610843 072569650056306448918759946659677284717153957361210818084154727314266174893313 417463266235422207260014601270120693463952056444554329166298666078308906811879 009081529506362678207561438881578135113469536630387841209234694286873083932043 233387277549680521030282154432472338884521534372725012858974769146080831440412 586818154004918777228786980185345453700652665564917091542952275670922221747411 206272065662298980603289167206874365494824610869736722554740481288924247185432 360575341167285075755205713115669795458488739874222813588798584078313506054829 055148278529489112190538319562422871948475940785939804790109419407067176443903 273071213588738504999363883820550168340277749607027684488028191222063688863681 104356952930065219552826152699127163727738841899328713056346468822739828876319 864570983630891778648708667618548568004767255267541474285102814580740315299219 781455775684368111018531749816701642664788409026268282444825802753209454991510 451851771654631180490456798571325752811791365627815811128881656228587603087597 496384943527567661216895926148503078536204527450775295063101248034180458405943 292607985443562009370809182152392037179067812199228049606973823874331262673030 679594396095495718957721791559730058869364684557667609245090608820221223571925 453671519183487258742391941089044411595993276004450655620646116465566548759424 736925233695599303035509581762617623184956190649483967300203776387436934399982 943020914707361894793269276244518656023955905370512897816345542332011497599489 627842432748378803270141867695262118097500640514975588965029300486760520801049 153788541390942453169171998762894127722112946456829486028149318156024967788794 981377721622935943781100444806079767242927624951078415344642915084276452000204 276947069804177583220909702029165734725158290463091035903784297757265172087724 474095226716630600546971638794317119687348468873818665675127929857501636341131 462753049901913564682380432997069577015078933772865803571279091376742080565549 362541**  

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i think i broke ao3 and my computer
> 
> special thanks to http://www.geom.uiuc.edu/~huberty/math5337/groupe/digits.html


End file.
